


Let's Build A World Together

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, commitment ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac and Jack have a commitment ceremony.





	

Mac was over the moon! Jack had asked him to commit, and he's said yes immediately. They'd been together for nearly six months, and had decided to take it to the next level. They'd known each other for so long, and what they had together felt so right that the most logical step would be to turn things into a long-term commitment. When they'd told their friends, Riley asked what took them so long, Bozer was cool with it, and Patricia asked that they keep person and professional seperate.

Mac threw himself into the planning of the ceremony, dragging Jack along with him. All Jack wanted was a simple sunset ceremony on the beach, while Mac wanted something a bit more fancy. In the end, they went with Jack's idea about the beach, and they decided to write their own vows. Riley and Patricia got together and planned a simple reception with just the team and enlisted Bozer to help with the food.

Two nights before the ceremony, Mac decided that even though they weren't having a wedding as such, he wanted to observe the custom of not seeing Jack the day of the wedding. Jack said that was okay, and the two men decided to make it an early night. Jack lit candles in the bedroom and Mac put on some soft music. As they undressed each other, nowords were spoken. Jack tenderly kissed Mac,and lay him down on the bed. Without words, the two men began to lick, suck, kiss, nibble, and fuck each other into oblivion. Later, as they lay in each others' arms, Mac asked Jack if he was sure about what they were planning, and Jack admitted he was a bit nervous, but the though of them being able to be together all the time calmed his fears.

The next morning, Mac gathered some things he needed and kissed Jack goodbye. Jacks promised to behave himself, and that was that. Jack went inside to work on his vows, but wasn't having much luck. He couldn't seem to put things together in a way that conveyed his love for Mac. He gave up trying and decided to wing it. He had no idea that Mac was having the same problem. Jack went to the closet and tried to figure out what he wanted to wear. They had agreed on informal, and since it was a commitment ceremony, informal would be okay as opposed to a formal wedding.

Mac hardly had time to catch his breath. He had a ton of paperwork that needed his signature, plus a whole host of other things. When he finally got some time to himself, he began thinking about Jack and what they were about to embark on. He supposed it was inevitable because there had always been something between them that couldn't be denied no matter what they did. Mac knew in his heart this was right, and he certainly was looking forward to tomorrow so the circle between he and Jack would be complete.

The next day dawned sunny and clear. Everyone was putting the final touches on everything, while Jack and Mac each were looking forward to sundown. Jack went to the cleaners to pick up his clothes he'd dropped off the day before, and ran a few errands. Mac drove Bozer crazy with his chatter. Mac had spoken with the Mike Ronson, the man who was performing the ceremony, and made sure that he knew when and where to be. As the day started winding down, Mac got a case of nerves. He didn't know why, and the only reason he could think of was because this was such a big step he was taking with Jack. While Mac was having his slight panic attack, Jack was calm and happy. He'd wanted this for so long, and now it was finally here. At the appointed time, he showered, dressed, and headed for the marina.....

As the sky turned a lovely shade of crimson, Mac and Jack stood before Mike. Patricia, Riley, and Bozer stood off to the side, and listened as Mike spoke. When it was time, Mike asked about the vows, and Jack explained that he had no written vows, and had decided to wing it......

“Mac, you say that you want me?”

“Yes, Jack, I want you....”

“How much do you want me?”

“I want you as much as a child wants its' mother......”

“Then what will you give me?”

“I'll give you my heart, my body, and my soul for as long as you want it...... what will you give me, Jack?”

“I promise to give you my loyalty, my strength, and my devotion for as long as you will have it.....”

“Through thick and thin, and back again?”

“Always, my love.....”

“Then let's build a world together.......'

“Our world, safe where nothing shall tear it apart.....”

“And no matter what happens, I promise to love you forever....”

“And I will do the same.....”

The two exchanged rings, and Mike gave them his blessing. Afterward, everyone headed to Patricia's place for the intimate reception. Mac and Jack made an appearance, and stayed for a while. The men thanked everyone for everything they had done, and left to start building their own little world.....

THE END


End file.
